


piano

by yellowpaintpots



Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Fundy plays the piano and Dream is in love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	piano

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fundy/dream thing please be nice to me im still figuring this out-

Dream sits quietly on the couch. He's half asleep, palm pressed against his cheek, holding his head up. The gentle piano music only pulls him further towards the edge of sleep and he knows any minute now he'll be out.

And then the music stops.

He grumbles and opens his eyes again to see Fundy now looking at him with a warm smile and eyes full of nothing but pure adoration. His cheeks grow warm under Fundy’s gaze but he doesn't look away.

"Why'd you stop?"

Fundy gives a small shrug. "I got distracted." After a pause he adds, "You're cute."

Dream hides his face in his hands and turns away, muttering quietly to himself as he closes his eyes again. "I am not."

"Whatever you say, my dear," Fundy laughs. Dream hears him move and the piano music resumes. He falls asleep to the comforting sounds of Fundy’s song surrounding him. 

**Author's Note:**

> a reminder once again you can send prompts to my tumblr (yellowpaintpots)
> 
> the prompt will either be made into a short/drabble like this or it'll be a full on oneshot/fic depending on how much my brain is willing to write


End file.
